Mental Preperations
by Miss Written
Summary: Neji is preparing himself for... NejiXSaku OneShot


**Hi! NCB here! This is my first oneshot! Sorry if its incredibly sappy and OOC! Don't hate me! T.T Enjoy! .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, although everyone calls me Sakura!**

**Mental preparations**

'I am an elite ANBU captain. This should be easy!' thought a certain white eyed prodigy. He was currently standing at his girlfriends door. 'I only have to prepare myself.' He let his thought waver to the pink-haired kunoichi that was his. She had been his for quite a while now. He thought about when it all had started…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Hyuuga prince opened his eyes to a lock of pink hair in his face. He had a splitting headache and was hurting in his right arm. The pink suddenly moved to reviel emerald eyes. He just stared into them for a minuet then asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Hyuuga-san." A formiler female voice replied. Now he remembered.

"Haruno? What are you doing at the hospital?" He asked. She surely wasn't there to see him. They hardly spoke. She giggled. He liked it.

"If you paid more attention to your surroundings you'd figure out I work here." She pointed to her nurse uniform and nametag.

"Oh…" The pain in his arm subsided. He looked down to see Sakura's hand glowing green. She smiled at him when she was done and collected her things.

"I'll be back to cheak on you later." She left the room.

A year went by. Neji and Sakura got to know each other and became friends because of neji's frequent visits to the hospital. Sakura would tell stories and Neji found himself listening. His feelings slowly grew and, unbeknownst to him, so did hers. He didn't know this till one night…

Neji was rushed to the critical ward. He just returned to Konoha from an A-ranked mission and had a hole in his gut and was slashed everywhere. The doctors didn't know if they could heal him. They actually debated on weather or not they would even try. Sakura thought this was absurd, so while they debated she went in and successfully healed him. At her own expense. She exhausted her chakra and fell right there next to Neji. The doctors tried to get her to go home, but she refused and insisted she stay by Neji's side. In the morning Neji woke up to a warm hand holding his and the tear streaked face of Sakura. He didn't know what to say. She woke up.

"Neji?" Realization hit her and she flung her arms around the prodigy. "Neji! I was so worried! I was afraid…afraid…" She let him go. "Gomen."

"It's fine really. I actually didn't mind at all." Neji couldn't believe he was admitting this. He could see the lines from her tears. He couldn't believe she would cry for someone like him. He was so cold and unfeeling. That's what he was tought , yet she accepted him for him.

"Well… I'd better go…" Sakura was about to open the door when Neji stopped her.

"Thank you Sakura." He said. Sakura began shaking. He could hear faint hiccups. She was crying. Had he said something wrong? She interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't… don't be like him. Please don't be anything like the one that broke me in two." Sakura was visibly shaking bad. Neji was confused at first, and then he remembered how she told him what the Uchiha said to her the night he left. Crap.

"Sakura…I…"

"Its ok. I'm fin…" Sakura staggered and fell.

"Sakura!" Neji jumped out of bed and ignored the pain. He pushed the nurse button. A nurse came in and saw Sakura.

"Oh! We told her to go home!" When Sakura was safely in a bed next to Neji's (because he insisted) he asked the nurse. "What happened to her?"

"Well, Hyuuga-san, last night you came in with such bad injuries that the doctors were debating if they could save you. Sakura got fed up and went in to the operating room. She completely healed you, but at the expense of all her chakra. We then tried to get her to go home, but she refused to leave your side." The nurse stopped then continued, "I thought it was because you two were in love, but they later told me you two weren't an item." The nurse smiled then left. Neji looked at a sleeping Sakura.

An hour later Sakura woke up. "Hey." She looked over at silver eyes.

"Hey" She smiled weakly.

"Why?" Neji asked. Sakura looked at him.

"So they told you." She shrugged, "My body and mind reacted on their own at the thought of losing you. It felt horrible." Neji summoned all of his courage and started to speak.

"You know how I sounded like You-know-who last night?" Sakura nodded and Neji continued, "Well will you give me the chance to show you I'm not like him? Maybe over dinner when we get out of here?" Neji prayed in his mind. He was praying so hard he almost missed the soft "I would love to." Coming from the cherry blossom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Their first date was, in Neji's eyes, perfect. He picked Sakura up at 7:30. He brought her a single rose and took her to the finest restaurant in town. He even got a goodnight kiss. After that almost every Friday (if Neji wasn't in the hospital) they went out. The last date they went on was the best though. They had been going out for 21/2 years.

Neji had yet to top the first date, and tonight was the night. He rented a yacht and the best chiefs in Japan. There was a little lake in Konoha and in the middle it was beautiful. You could see all the lights reflecting off the water and on the other side was the full moon. It was better than perfect. He picked her up at the usual 7:30. This time he was saving the rose till the end.

On the yacht Sakura was dazzled. She absolutely loved it.

"I compliment you on topping the first date." She said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss with it. "I love you, Neji Hyuuga" She said when they broke away. This time Neji kissed her.

"I love you more." He whispered. She answered by saying "Nuh-uh!" Neji said "Ah-huh." They went back and forth till Sakura won when Neji gave up. The food was great and the view was breath-taking.

The night came to a close as Neji walked Sakura to her doorstep. She turned to say goodnight, but Neji took a **fake** flower from behind his back. Sakura stared at the flower. "Eh…" She took the flower and before she could say thank you Neji kissed her hard on the lips. When he broke the kiss he leaned to her ear, "I'll love you till the day that flower dies." He said. Sakura smiled now realizing what the flower indicated. They kissed again. That was the last date they had together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now Neji was standing on the doorstep of his girlfriends house, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He took a VERY deep breath and rang the doorbell. Sakura opened the door with a warm smile.

"Ohiyo, Neji-kun!" Sakura moved to let Neji in. They sat next to eachother on the couch. Neji was going to do this no matter what. NO one was going to interrupt. He told everyone to stay away. "Neji-kun?" She broke his thoughts.

"Here we go." Neji got off the couch and turned to Sakura. He pulled something out of his pocket that she missed. He startled her with his next actions. He got down on one knee and opened a blue velvet box. Sakura gasped and looked at the big diamond. "Sakura, will you… marry me?" He asked hesitantly. She looked shoked at first, but then came to her senses and smiled. He took that as a yes and slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. Sakura looked at her hand for a minuet, admiring the ring, then she jumped on Neji. They both fell over with Sakura on top. She kissed him and stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Then she grabbed the fake rose off the table and showed it to Neji. "Now it goes for both of us."

**Hey! This was my first one-shot! Yay! Hope you liked it and if you didn't then sry! Also Sorry all you SasuXsaku fans, but I mean look at my name! NejiXSaku all the way! WHOOT! (I'm a little hyper!) **


End file.
